User blog:Topher208/A Phintabulous Ferbstravaganza
Unless you've been living in a cave somewhere you know that "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the Second Dimension" premieres on Disney Channel on Friday night at 8:00 p.m., ET/PT (check here for additional airings). It is destined to be the most-watch Phineas and Ferb event yet. This means the wiki will be very busy over the next week or two as we sift through our newest treasure, and the admins will need your help. First off, we need to all remain calm and not turn into Lifeguard Candace. Not every frame of the movie needs to be uploaded to the wiki. Not every scrap of dialogue needs to be added as "memorable quotes." Also, since the movie has been made available on Disney On-Demand already, we need to be respectful of those users who don't want spoilers between now and Friday/Saturday. The admins will be temporarily protecting a few articles so that spoilers don't start leaking into the regular articles. The movie article itself is where the spoilers should go for now. This way, users can know where they can look without running into the big spoilers that are already floating around the wiki. We will be deleting blog posts with spoilers and will do our best to keep the wiki spoiler-free. Now that the serious talk is over, let's talk about how we're celebrating the movie. In addition to the 2nd Dimension skin that we've been using for awhile now, we're planning some social networking events, too. To coordinate our efforts, we should all start bombing Twitter with the hashtag #pfwiki2d from now until Saturday. You can also include #At2D for good measure. Let's see if we can make #pfwiki2d trend! Facebook users should switch their profile pictures to their favorite Phineas and Ferb moment. There's thousands of images on the wiki. Just check the gallery of your favorite episode. You should encourage your friends to do this, too. Copy and paste the following as your status after changing your pic: "Hey Facebook friends, I know what we're gonna do today! In honor of Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension premiering this Friday at 8/7c, let's change our pics to our favorite P&F moments. Spread the word and remember to always Carpe Diem!" We've also opened up a special chat room (outside of and our usual IRC channels) to allow everyone to talk about Across the 2nd Dimension. You can find that by going to http://dft.ba/-at2dchat. You can even include that in your tweets. Just enter your Wikia user name in the Nickname field and enter the CAPTCHA information and press Connect. This will load up our special IRC channel created specifically for the occasion. Until Friday this chat will contain spoilers and anyone who's seen the movie, read the book, or have or want knowledge of the movie can chat freely. Starting Friday at noon (Eastern Time) we'll be going spoiler-free in order to accommodate everyone who is anticipating the event. Then we'll be able to live-chat during and after the movie. ;Odds 'n' Ends *Later this week, Wikia is rolling out a new feature for Userpages. It will sport a new talk balloon next to your avatar that will allow you to add all sorts of personal information. The admin group recommends that users under the age of 18 not share their personal information such as Facebook and Twitter accounts in order to maintain their privacy. If only Phineas and Ferb could tell us how to stay safe online. *Jewish Life website Tabletmag.com posted a great article on your favorite show http://www.tabletmag.com/life-and-religion/73374/dynamic-duo/ *Watch GeekDad editor moderate the 2011 San Diego Comic-Con panel http://www.wired.com/geekdad/2011/07/watch-the-whole-phineas-and-ferb-comic-con-2011-panel/ *For more breaking news and to keep up with all our events this weekend, Like Us on Facebook and Follow Us on Twitter. (Republished in the Tri-State Gazette Issue 49) Category:Inactive blogs Category:Community News blogs